baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Cleric / Mage
The Cleric / Mage multi-class is only available to half-elves. Gnomes can become Cleric / Illusionists instead, receiving one additional spell slot per spell level, but losing the ability to cast Necromancy spells. Humans can become a cleric/mage dual-class, though the dual-class is less effective than the multi-class. As with all multi-class options haves some major advantages and disadvantages. The main advantage is that are being able to cast spells from both spellbooks, have a wider selection of weapons than single-class mages and are able to wear almost every piece of armor, headgear and shields. One major disadvantages are that the Cleric/Mage cannot cast mage spells while wearing body armor other than mage robes or Elven Chain Mail. In addition, Cleric/Mages can only become proficient with any weapon type. Cleric/Mages also level-up at a slower pace than single-class characters which affects their spell progression (for example, in BG 1 the mage is not able to cast lvl 5 spells, because of the experience cap). From the cleric's perspective this multi-class also gets less hit points than any single-class cleric. As stated above, clerics dual-classed to mages or mages dual-classed to clerics are not very effective, as they will either lose valuable spell slots for spells level 5 to 9, or spend almost the entire game with either of the classes locked. Ability Scores Note: This table needs to be corrected for half-elves and gnomes. See Ability Scores for more information. Human clerics need 15 Wis and 17 Int to dual-class to a mage, while human mages need 15 Int and 17 Wis to dual-class to a cleric. Abilities of the cleric and the mage Turn undead Clerics have the ability turn undead creatures. When this mode is activated and the undead creatures are in range of the character, there is a possibility to stop attacking their targets and run away from the character until the effect is worn off. Whenever the priest or paladins gains a level, this mode will become more powerful. Priest spells Clerics can use priest spells and only the following spells are available to clerics. Priest cannot use lvl 5 spells in the game of Baldur's Gate unlike druids, who need less experience to reach the higher levels. List of Cleric Spells Level 1 *Sanctuary *Doom *Cure Light Wounds *Remove Fear *Shillelagh *Bless *Command *Magical Stone *Protection from Evil Level 2 *Aid *Barkskin *Chant *Draw Upon Holy Might *Find Traps *Flame Blade *Hold Person *Know Alignment *Resist Fire/Cold *Silence, 15' Radius *Slow Poison *Spiritual Hammer Level 3 *Animate Dead *Cure Disease *Cure Medium Wounds *Dispel Magic *Glyph of Warding *Holy Smite, for good and neutral aligned priests. *Invisibility Purge *Miscast Magic *Protection from Fire *Remove Curse *Remove Paralysis *Rigid Thinking *Strength of One *Unholy Blight, for evil and neutral aligned priests. *Zone of Sweet Air Level 4 *Animal Summoning I *Cause Serious Wounds *Cloak of Fear *Death Ward *Defensive Harmony *Farsight *Free Action *Holy Power *Lesser Restoration *Mental Domination *Negative Plane Protection *Neutralize Poison *Poison *Protection from Evil, 10' Radius *Protection from Lightning Level 5 *Animal Summoning II *Cause Critical Wounds *Chaotic Commands *Cure Critical Wounds *Champion's Strength *Flame Strike *Greater Command *Magic Resistance *Mass Cure *Raise Dead *Repulse Undead *Righteous Magic *Slay Living *True Seeing Level 6 *Aerial Servant *Animal Summoning III *Blade Barrier *Bolt of Glory *Conjure Animals *False Dawn *Harm *Heal *Physical Mirror *Sol's Searing Orb *Wondrous Recall Level 7 *Aura of Flaming Death (TOB) *Confusion *Earthquake *Elemental Summoning (TOB) *Energy Blades (TOB) *Finger of Death *Fire Storm *Gate *Globe of Blades (TOB) *Greater Restoration *Holy Word *Implosion (TOB) *Mass Raise Dead (TOB) *Resurrection *Shield of the Archons *Storm of Vengeance (TOB) *Summon Deva (Good or neutral alignment TOB) *Summon Fallen Deva (Evil or neutral alignment TOB) *Sunray *Symbol, Stun *Symbol, Death *Symbol, Fear *Unholy Word Priest spell progression Notes: Clerics gain additional spell slots for their wisdom. +Usable by priest whose wisdom is 17 or higher ++Usable by priest whose wisdom is 18 or higher. Mage spells Available at Wizard Spellbook (Baldur's Gate II) and Wizard Spellbook (Baldur's Gate). Mage spell progression Cleric / Illusionists gain one extra spellslot for each level, but this comes at the cost of not being able to cast spell from Necromancy. Experience table Category:Multi-class Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE